Character Summary
Wei Xiaobei At the start of the story, Wei Xiaobei is a poor chinese retired soldier who lives in an apartment in Green Lake City ( Cui Hu City ) . He enters the Dust world in his apartment, by getting drunk. He obtained poor grades in high school due to being lazy, did well in the military, and ended up as a contractual worked in Cui Hu city. Xiaobei is somewhat traditional in his views, and fairly amoral and practical, he is willing to kill and hurt people to reduce risks. Ch1 Main character Dust World entry action : getting drunk, stops being drunk once he enters. Special Dust world entry skill: game interface Power level : * Chapter 1 :1 star Zhou Li Jun Student, neighbor to Xiaobei in this old apartment, had a dagger in his room. Little to no importance to the plot, no direct appearance CH2 Very minor character Guan Ming Jun Position: Da Xing Parking Lot Guard. Patrolled near Xiaobei's apartment, died to the electric slug Ch2 Very minor character Li Lan Xing Xiaobei's neighbor at the apartment, has a good relation with him. Beautiful business woman Ch 8 minor character Huang Da Jun Li Lan Xing's boyfriend, somewhat hostile to all living men ch8 minor character Wang Da Hao He was the Da Hao Group’s chairman, and also one of the well known richest people in Cui Hu City. He owned more than ten small and big companies such as the Da Hao Greenery, Da Hao Construction, Da Hao Interior Design, and many others. It was rumored that he also dealt with underground dealings so he was rather powerful in Cui Hu City. Ch 8 minor character Wang Wei Dong A skinny, thick-eyebrowed 45 year old man . Da Hao Real Estate’s engineer. Wang Wei Dong was an expert in water works, elevator maintenance and managing the central air conditioning. Being an expert in many different fields while being an electrician was undoubtedly a huge plus. As a result, he was recruited at the same time with Wei Xiao Bei. Ch 9 very minor character Zhang Main engineer in Da Hao Real Estate Ch 9 very minor character Tian Xue Cun Nicknamed superstar. Da Hao Real Estate engineer. Worked in the high voltage room . White face, with a pimple in his nose Ch 9 very minor character Huang Kun 13 year old boy found by Wei Xiaobei in the Dust world. He is cheeky enthusiastic and courageous. Xiaobei decides to train him in the dust world, and admits him as his first disciple in martial arts. Major character Special Dust world entry skill : Fantasy something, locked. Zhu Xinyi University girl found by Wei Xiaobei in the Dust world. Xiaobei decides to train her in the dust world, and admits her as his second disciple in martial arts. Major character Special Dust world entry skill : charm monster Cheng Bi Wu Middle aged martial artist who runs the Cheng Clan Baji Dojo of Bajiquan in Cui Hu city. Adopted Xiaobei as disciple. Secondary character ch 20 Location : Cheng Clan Baji Dojo Yao Wu Big guy, 3 senior discple in the Cheng Clan Baji Dojo Location : Chen Clan Baji Dojo Secondary character ch 20 Cheng Si Si Cheng Bi Wu's daughter, martial artist, university student. Location : Chen Clan Baji Dojo Secondary character ch 20 Zhang Zhi Long Fair skinned second apprendice brother. Disciple of cheng bi wu Location : Chen Clan Baji Dojo Secondary character Ch 22 Liu Jiang Chen 30 years old first apprendice brother of Xiaobei. single, martial arts fanatic Location : Chen Clan Baji Dojo Ch 22 Zhang Tian Tian Wei Xiaobei's new neighbor in the apartment. He met her in a bus being harrased Location : apartment where xiaobei lived initially Ch 25 Li Chao Yang Xiaobei's landlord, 40 year old jobless, lives outside the apartment. Owns 4 rented apartments, stingy minor character CH 32 Dang Bin Security rich guy Market guy who dies shaolin dad shaolin son Agriculture student callgirl Che something from club club guys Andre Andre's family MC family His father was a worker at a state-run factory. His mother was a grade school teacher. It was an extremely normal family. Zhou Rong Zhou Rong's Danish prince husband New Zealand Royalty